guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cliffs of Dohjok
Exits Outposts & Cities *Champion's Dawn - East *Jokanur Diggings - West *Beknur Harbor - Southeast *Blacktide Den - Southwest Neighbors * Zehlon Reach - North This area features a nice glade with Plants, Skree's and some Insect groups all along the area. In the south part of the Cliffs there's a large mine recently overrun by Corsair Pirates. Quests Creatures NPCs *Behron *Captain Mindhebeh (only during Following the Trail) *Collectors: **Mau **Uhisheh **Yahya *Dajwa (only during quest Diamond in the Rough) *Guardsman Gahrik (outside Beknur Harbor) * Sahreh *Stonecutter Ged *Vadben * 20 Nerashi (only during Isle of the Dead) * 20 Lonai (only during Isle of the Dead) * 20 Rojis (only during Isle of the Dead) * 20 Ahtok (only during Isle of the Dead) *Sunspear Allies * 20 Kormir (only during A Land of Heroes) * 10 Captain Vahndah (only during Queen of the Quarry) * 10 Sunspear (only during Queen of the Quarry) * 10 Sunspear (only during Queen of the Quarry) Monsters *Corsairs ** 10 Corsair Thug ** 8 (23) Corsair Raider ** 11 Corsair Lookout ** 7 (23) Corsair Bosun ** 9 Corsair Medic ** 4 (22) Corsair Blackhand ** 10 Corsair Flogger ** 4 Corsair Seer ** 10 (22) Corsair Wizard ** 11 Corsair Reef Finder ** 4 (22) Corsair Commandant ** 4 Suubay the Greedy (only during Identity Theft) ** 10 Corsair Captain ** 3 (22) Corsair Berserker ** 10 Corsair Marauder *Great Beast ** 13 (24) Rinkhal Monitor *Harpies ** 4 Skree Talon (only during Leaving a Legacy) ** 12 Harpy Mother (only during Skree Hatchling Season) ** 12 (24) Skree Talon ** 2 (23) Skree Hatchling (only during Skree Hatchling Season) ** 8 (23) Skree Fledgeling ** 11 Harpy Mother (only during Skree Hatchling Season) ** 8 Skree Hatchling ** 14 Harpy Mother (only during Skree Hatchling Season) ** 5 (24) Skree Warbler (only during Leaving a Legacy) ** 13 Skree Warbler ** 13 Harpy Mother (only during Skree Hatchling Season) *Insects ** 2 (22) Juvenile Bladed Termite ** 2 (22) Stalking Nephila ** 8 (24) Grub Lance ** 8 (23) Preying Lance *Mandragors ** 7 Mandragor Slither (only durring Quarry Quandry and Queen of the Quarry) ** 8 Mandragor Imp (only durring Quarry Quandry) ** 8 Stoneflesh Mandragor (only durring Quarry Quandry and Queen of the Quarry) *Plants ** 6, 10 (23) Fanged Iboga ** 10 Beautiful Iboga (only during Scholarly Affairs) ** 6, 10 (23, 24) Stormseed Jacaranda *Skales ** 4 (22) Ridgeback Skale ** 13 Ridgeback Skale (only during A Decayed Monument) ** 4 Skale Blighter (only during A Decayed Monument) ** 6 (23) Frigid Skale ** 14 Frigid Skale (only during A Decayed Monument) ** 6 (23) Skale Lasher *Undead ** 10 Relentless Corpse (only during Isle of the Dead) ** 10 Restless Dead (only during Isle of the Dead) Bosses * 14 The Dark Blade (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 18 Commander Bahreht (Corsair) ("You're All Alone!") (only during A Land of Heroes) * 15 Captain Blood Farid (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 19 (29) Ensign Lumi (Corsair) * 12 (27) Keshel the Voracious (Rinkhal Monitor) * 12 (27) Chineh Soaring Light (Griffon) * 18 Captain Shehnahr (Balthazar's Pendulum) (only during A Land of Heroes) * 12 Mandragor Queen (Mandragor) (only during Queen of the Quarry) * 14 Kahli, the Stiched (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 18 Midshipman Beraidun (Reaper's Mark) (only during A Land of Heroes) * 14 Cursed Salihm (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 18 Lieutenant Mahrik (Crippling Anthem) (only during A Land of Heroes) * 18 Ensign Jahan (Vow of Strength) (only during A Land of Heroes) Notes Bounties The Sunspear bounties available in Cliffs of Dohjok and which shrines they are offered at are listed in the following table; refer to the map at right for the exact locations of the shrines. In Normal Mode, they are only available to characters whose level and Sunspear rank are equal to or less than those noted in the table. There is no bounty for the Corsairs in this area. Cartographer *If you have a character that is not a native Elonian, you can use the quest A Land of Heroes to easily explore this area with very few enemies. Otherwise, if your character is Elonian, you can get ferried to this quest. Hard Mode *To vanquish this area, you must kill between ~118-131 foes. **The quests Quarry Quandry, Corsair Invasion, and Skree Hatchling Season will increase the number of foes. *The only pop-ups in the area are three Rinkhal Monitors who appear when you aggro Keshel the Voracious. *You can bring a party of 8 from either Beknur Harbor or Blacktide Den for a much easier vanquish. *Only 2 Locked Chests spawn in this area. *If you engage a group of Skree Harpies, killing the Skree Hatchling first is recommended. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt Category:Offers Skree Battle